


Little Adjustments

by Phlyarologist



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist





	Little Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



Llyan was not a normal steed. A horse, you could let graze while you rested; Llyan needed to hunt. She wouldn't be tied up, either. Fflewddur would dismount – in truth he'd barely have time to get his foot clear – and she'd bound off into the brush without so much as a by your leave, and come back only in her own good time.

A horse did not make you gifts of squirrel pelts, either. But then, a horse had never sprawled beside him purring for half the night. And he'd never met a horse so eager to hear him play.


End file.
